


fools who run their mouth

by bughaw



Series: Helpless [1]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: “Holy fuck, ang gwapo mo, what the fuck, are you real?” The guy utters out in one go, just standing there with his dick out for all the world to see.“I can see your penis,” Neo announces eloquently.“You can have a go at it if you want,” the guy smirks in response. They stare at each other, and Neo might have glanced more than once at the guy’s dick.Or the soulmates AU where the first words your soulmate ever says to you is a mark on your skin, and Salle and Neo don't have the best ones.





	fools who run their mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept bc I needed to churn out this fic  
> i'm a sucker for soulmate aus i hope you guys are too  
> this fic is bilingual (english/filipino) bc i'm bilingual and so are the characters whoa  
> series titles is from the song 'Helpless' from Hamilton bc i'm a sucker for hamilton  
> rated T bc Neo and Salle both have sorta potty mouths

Neo’s five when he first sees his mother’s soul mate mark.

He’s on her lap and on the verge of dozing off when he notices the words on his mother’s arm. He shifts a bit to get a closer look on the words, and whines when his mother cradles him closer as she hums louder. “There, there,” his mother coos, thinking that he had been disturb from his nap. “Mommy’s here.”

“Wha’s this?” He asks then, looking up at his mother with blurry eyes. He rubs them before grabbing on to his mother’s arm to stroke the mark. “Hurt?”

His mother laughs at him, and it only serves to upset Neo with how lightly she’s taking things. “I’m not hurt,” his mother kisses him on the temple before enveloping Neo’s hand with her own. “That’s a soul mate mark, baby.”

His brows furrow as he tries to make sense of what his mother had said. He turns back to his mother’s arm and pushes her hand off his own so he could stroke at the words again. He hears his mother chuckle quietly before he feels her lips on his forehead. “You’ll get yours someday, my darling boy.”

“When?” Neo couldn’t help but ask. If he was bound to get one then why not now? “Can I have it now, momma?”

Neo’s mother shakes her head, a small smile on her face. She pulls him closer, making him whine in protest. “So impatient, just like your father.”

“Momma, please?” Neo tries again. Surely his mother can make it happen. She can make anything happen. He holds his arm up to her. “Want mine, please.”

His mother smiles at him once more before her attention is diverted to the door opening to make way for Neo’s father. Neo is jostled a bit in his mother’s hold as she stands up to welcome his father.

Neo’s father greets them both with a smile and a kiss on the forehead before taking Neo in his arms. “Hi, papa,” Neo mumbles before wrapping his arms around his father’s neck. The family of three move to sit on the couch that the mother-son duo previously occupied.

His parents spend a couple of minutes talking, which Neo utilizes in trying to pull his father’s sleeve down to check if he has a mark. He lets out a noise of frustration when his clumsy fingers fail to open the cuffs of his father’s suit. It catches his parents’ attention, the both of them turn to watch him closely.

Neo’s father places his much bigger hands on top of Neo’s. He carefully pushes the tiny hands away to open his cufflinks. He and Neo’s mother sit in silence as they watch Neo gracelessly pull the sleeve down just enough that his father’s mark peek out. “Same?” Neo looks up, wonder in his eyes.

His father nods, a small smile on his face. Neo turns back to the mark to stare at it. He would have spent much longer just gazing at it had it not been for his father blowing a kiss on his cheek. Neo squeals, squirming in his father’s hold. The three of them laugh.

“Darling boy, what did you and momma do today?” Neo’s father asks as he runs a hand through Neo’s hair.

“Papa, I want one, please,” Neo begs, completely ignoring the question as he points to his father’s barely visible mark. “Just like you and momma.”

Neo’s parents stare at each other before laughing suddenly. “Why, aren’t you demanding tonight. I’m afraid I can’t make that happen.”

Neo pouts. “Why not?”

His father sighs as he runs his hand through Neo’s hair again. “It’s not yet time, son. But it’ll happen soon, okay?”

Neo whines, not willing to take no for an answer. He’s about to throw a tantrum when his mother takes him from his father and stands up. “We’ve got a fussy baby tonight, dear. I think it’s sleepy time for this cranky boy.” she announces while she rubs his back. “Why don’t you clean up? I’ll get Neo ready for storytime.”

“Momma, please,” he’s on the brink of tears, upset that he didn’t get what he wants. “Wanna be like you.”

His mother shushes him as she carries him to his room. He’s placed on the bed and tucked under the covers in no time. His mother smiles at him as she takes a seat on his bed. “I promise it’ll come soon, okay? Can you be a big boy and wait until then?”

Neo’s tempted to tell her no but thinks better of it. He can be a big boy. “Yes, momma.”

He’s barely awake when his father takes his place on Neo’s other side and starts telling him a story for bedtime. He tries to pay attention, wants to enjoy the story, but sleep has him in its clutches. The last thing Neo remembers before falling asleep is his father’s soothing voice and his mother’s warm touch.

 

The mark appears four years later.

Neo wakes up and feels the exact same way as he did the morning prior. He sits in his bed longer than he should, and only gets up when his mother peers into the room and shakes her head at his disgruntled look.

“C’mon, baby, time to get ready for school,” She says in lieu of a ‘good morning.’ Neo grunts and flops back down on his bed.

“Don’t wanna,” he groans into his pillows. He feels his mother’s hand rubbing his back, he sighs. He picks his head up from the pillow and frowns at his mother. “Can’t I stay home? Please?”

His mother shakes her head, a smile on her face. “No can do. Bangon ka na, okay? I’ll have breakfast ready for you so don’t take too long,” She ruffles his hair before leaving the room.

It’s only after a few minutes has passed that Neo stands up and heads into his bathroom, all the while stripping his pajamas before he has even left for the other room. He stares at his reflection for a brief moment before turning his back to it. A flash of black captures his attention, making him stop. He looks into the mirror, not finding anything amiss in his appearance. He shifts to look at his back and halts his movement.

There it was.

“Mom!” He screams, staring wide-eyed at the mark. He’s in an awkward position, trying to read it through the mirror without completely straining his neck. It doesn’t take long for his mother to come rushing up, looking worried.

“What happened?” She asks from the entrance of the bathroom. Neo turns his back to her instead of answering her question. “ _Oh._ ”

Neo nods, still wide-eyed. His mother lets out a breathy laugh as she approaches her. She kneels to get a better look on his back. They’re both quiet for a few moments, Neo’s labored breathing the only thing that can be heard.

“What does it say?” He asks, feeling antsy.

“Uh…”

“What? What is it?”

“Don’t repeat it out loud, okay? Kapag may nagtanong, you omit the bad words, ha,” okay, that doesn’t sound good at all.

“Mom, please.”

“It says, ‘holy fuck, ang gwapo mo, what the fuck, are you real?’” Silence before a camera shutter is heard. “I can’t wait to show your father. Go get ready, dear. Baka mahuli ka niyan eh. Remember, don’t say it out loud, okay? Also, why are your clothes strewn over your bedroom floor again? Diba I told you to strip in the bathroom?”

Neo flusters, suddenly remembering his state of undress. “Mom! Labas ka na please!” His mother laughs loudly as she shuts the door to the bathroom. Neo could only stare at her in disbelief.

He shakes his head before paying attention to the mark again. Great, his soul mate’s someone so improper that the first thing he says to Neo includes cursing. Deciding to let his future self worry about it, he gets ready for school.

 

He’s thirteen when he shows it willingly to someone else.

Neo and Mia are taking a break from piano lessons when the topic of soulmate marks come up. He pauses mid-bite of his sandwich as he stares at his friend incredulously. He shakes his head before putting his food down. “No, Mia, my soulmate will not threaten me during our first meeting. Where did you even get that idea?”

Mia shrugs, leaning back on her seat with her legs spread. Neo bites down on his tongue to refrain from scolding her for sitting in such a way. “Well, you’re so secretive of your mark,” she starts.

“So?”

“What do you mean, so? You’re the only person I know who doesn’t flaunt it. I mean, you got it way ahead of everybody else, and yet I’ve never seen it.”

“I can’t really flaunt it when it’s on my back.”

“Yeah, and you’re a fucking prude. We go on a lot of outings and you always wear a rashguard when we go swimming.”

“Mia!”

Mia snorts. “Sorry, mother,” she apologizes sarcastically. “But seriously, show me. What’s so bad about it that you don’t want others to see?”

“What’s the big deal, anyway? It’s just a soul mate mark.” Neo sighs.

“Then show me.”

“Don’t you want to finish your food? We’re about to resume our lesson,” Neo tries, but by the unimpressed look on Mia’s face, he knows he’s not getting out of this. He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Ew, don’t strip, nobody wants to see that shit.” Mia complains.

“What do you—Mia, I kinda have to so I can show you, alright? Shut it.” Neo lowers his shirt before turning so his back is facing Mia. They sit in silence for a brief moment before it’s shattered by Mia’s loud laugh.

“Oh god,” she wheezes, Neo rolls his eyes at her. He pulls his shirt up and buttons it back up. He carries on eating his sandwich, trying to ignore his friend’s laughter. “That’s the best thing I’ve seen all day.” she announces, wiping the tears that started to form at the corner of her eyes. “Prim and proper Neo getting a soul mate like that, man, that’s the best.”

“Oh, shut it.”

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. At least they’re giving you a compliment, and it’s way better than mine,” Mia raises her hand, showing the back of it to Neo where the words ‘Oh, hello,’ can be seen. “I have the world’s most common phrase,” she pouts.

“I’m just worried, you know. Like, what if the person’s a total douchebag or something.”

“I’m sure they’re not.”

“B-but their language! It’s atrocious, Mia.” This earns him a snort.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait for you to meet this person. It’s gonna be hilarious.”

“I’m glad that you find my life so entertaining. Really, you’re a great friend. The best. Someone should give you an award right now.”

“Thanks. You’re okay, I guess.”

“Wha—” Neo starts, sounding affronted, only to be cut off by Mia.

She stands, brushing nonexistent crumbs from her skirt. “Would you look at that, our instructor’s back. C’mon, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

 

He’s fifteen when he meets Phil.

He encounters Phil even before Mia has introduced them. They meet in Chocolate Kiss, Neo waiting for his mother to finish whatever business she had in UP, and Phil trying to look for a seat in the crowded cafe. Neo’s on his phone, bothering Mia, when someone approaches his table. Looking up, he’s met with the sight of a much taller teen wearing glasses. “May I help you?” Neo asks, intrigued as to why this stranger’s approaching him in the first place.

“Uh, I was wondering if I can share the table with you? Puno kasi yung cafe, and I really need a place to sit.” The teen explains. He’s visibly fidgeting, a testament to how nervous he is. Neo contemplates it, unsure if it’s a good idea to share a table with a stranger, but after looking around the cafe and seeing how crowded it is, Neo figures he’d be nice today. He scrutinizes the other teen for a bit longer, enjoying watching the boy squirm. He takes pity afterwards and sighs.

“Sure,” the boy grins at him and takes the seat opposite Neo. He watches the boy bring out multiple notebooks and different colored pens, and decides not to bother him. He goes back to his phone, sending a text to his mother asking how much longer it would take her to finish whatever it is she had come to UP for.

It’s another thirty minutes with no reply from his mom and Mia, and Neo’s already made up his mind about leaving and just exploring the campus when the teen speaks up.

“Hey, you want cake?”

Neo startles and almost drops his phone. He looks up at the other teen. “Uh…”

“Sagot ko, don’t worry,” Yeah, that’s not really the problem. Would it really be a good idea to accept the offer? “C’mon, as payment for letting me share your table."

Neo nods hesitantly. The guy lets out a quiet cheer before asking him what he wants. Neo, disinclined to making a choice since he’s not the one paying for it, lets him pick. The guy orders, and they resume sitting in silence. Neo expects that to remain so, even after their orders have arrived, only to be surprised when he’s bombarded by questions.

“Oh shit,” the guy curses, looking sheepish. “Nakalimutan ko, ako pala si Phil. Ikaw? Nakakaintindi ka naman ng tagalog, diba? What’s your name? San ka nag-aaral? Ilang taon ka na?”

“Uh,” Neo stutters. “I can understand you just fine, yeah. I’m Neo, sixteen, I study at AHS.”

“Aba, rich kid ka pala eh,” Phil comments making Neo blush. “Joke lang, chill. You’re older than me by a year, cool. I’m turning sixteen sa June. Sa UPIS ako nag-aaral.”

Afterwhich, they delve into their likes and dislikes. Surprisingly, it’s not difficult to hold a conversation with Phil, seeing as he’s terribly easy-going and all in all pleasant to be around. They’re talking about the latest Marvel movie when Neo’s mother appears outside the door, waving at him to come out.

“Oh,” Neo breathes out. “I have to go, my mom’s here.”

Phil, who’s been going on a tirade, visibly deflates. “Ah, ganun ba, sige.”

Neo collects his belongings and places them in his messenger bag. He stands up, but not before unlocking his phone and handing it to Phil. Phil looks surprised as he cradles Neo’s phone in his hands. “Save your number nalang, I’ll message you so you can save mine.” Neo tells him. Phil nods and quickly inputs his number on Neo’s mobile. After, he hands Neo’s phone back then bids him goodbye.

“See you!” Neo calls back before exiting the cafe. His mom smiles at him briefly before pulling him into a hug.

“You made a friend?”

“Yeah, he’s really nice. We might meet up again sometime.”

He and his mom head over to the idle car. Once they’ve driven away, Neo sends a quick message to Phil before calling Mia who appears to be on break, judging from the multiple messages she has sent him. He feels giddy as he tells her about Phil, and is caught off guard when she screeches. “I was gonna introduce you to him!”

Neo let’s out a laugh. “Too late for that.”

 

He’s a few months away from turning seventeen when he gives away his first kiss.

Mia and Phil are both sleeping over, the former taking it too seriously seeing as she’s passed out on the other end of the couch. Neo, who’s leaning on Phil comfortably, throws a popcorn at her in hopes that it would wake her up. It doesn’t.

“I can’t believe this, she’s actually sleeping.”

“Yeah, how obscene, Mia sleeping during a _sleep_ over,” Phil’s deadpan voice says above Neo. Neo pouts, looking up at his friend.

“You know what I mean, you jerk,” Phil laughs, tightening his hold on Neo when he squirms to move away.

“Sorry na, joke lang.”

Neo sticks his tongue out before going limp in Phil’s hold. He’s warm, he always is, and it’s not the first time Neo has noticed. He rests his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighs when he feels Phil’s fingers digging into his sides. “That won’t work,” Neo reminds him. “I’m not ticklish.”

“And I refuse to accept that. Walang taong walang kiliti. That’s just impossible.”

“Go ahead, find out for yourself,” Neo taunts, wanting to see how Phil will react. Once again, Phil doesn’t disappoint as his hands roam the expanse of Neo’s torso. Neo’s just glad that he’s too focused at the task on hand to notice the redness of Neo’s cheeks.

Neo sits in silence and lets Phil do as he pleases. He stops him, however, when one of Phil’s hands rests on his nape. His breathing hitches, and Phil must have taken it for him actually feeling ticklish. “Sabi na eh!” He exclaims, and his voice disturbs Mia who groans but does not wake.

Neo watches Phil. Phil who is as warm as he is sturdy. Phil, who has managed to worm his way into Neo’s heart to the point that he’s as important to Neo as Mia is. Phil, who doesn’t fail to smile at Neo whenever they meet. Phil, who’s gorgeous even in the low lighting. Phil whose words are not the ones on Neo’s skin.

It doesn’t matter because the only thing Neo can focus on is how soft and pliant Phil’s lips are on his own.

 

It’s the start of a new year when Neo’s heart gets broken for the first time.

He’s with Phil when they bump into Tomas in the crowded mall. They’re gushing over the movie that they had just finished watching, and are on the way to meet Mia and Iya, when Neo stumbles over someone and falls. Phil helps him up, checking to see if he’s okay, before the both of them focus their attention on the person Neo bumped into. It’s a bleached blond kid wearing a yellow jacket a few shades lighter than his hair. He’s got an apologetic look on his face as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Pasensya na, hindi kasi ako tumitingin sa dinaraanan ko. Okay ka lang?” His voice is surprisingly deep for someone who looks so young. Neo nods.

“Yeah, I’m okay. No need to say sorry, I wasn’t looking din kasi.”

“Hindi ka naman nasaktan?” Phil pipes up, looking at the blond.

“Wait, anong sabi mo?”

And it seems that Neo must have missed something because out of the three of them, he’s the only one who doesn’t look particularly surprised but at the same time happy at what’s happening. He stands there with his arms crossed and one foot tapping as he waits for someone to explain.

“Holy shit,” Phil breathes out. He lets go of Neo’s hand so that he could offer it to the blond. “I’m Phil, and you are?”

“Tomas. Judging from your reaction, you’re my soulmate as I’m yours?”

Oh. _Oh._ Neo shouldn’t be upset. He’s been expecting this ever since he and Phil had started dating. He had known that someone would come along one day and steal Phil away, he’s just not ready right now, not expecting it to happen so soon.

“Phil,” God, his voice sounded weak and Neo hated that. “I’ll go ahead, okay? Sunod ka nalang.”

Phil, bless Phil, seems to have startled out of his daze. “Neo… fuck, I’m so sorry,” and he looks upset when he shouldn’t be. This is a happy occasion for him and Neo would be damned if he let him get upset a few moments after meeting his soulmate.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Neo wraps Phil in his arms. Tries to imprint into memory what he feels like, how warm and steady he is. A constant in Neo’s life. “Your soulmate’s right there, no need to get upset. It’s okay, it’s okay, no harm done. We’ve known this was gonna happen eventually.”

He pulls away even though it goes against what he wants. He’s aware of the stares but he doesn’t care at this point. Neo nudges Phil towards Tomas, who has been courteous enough to stay silent during the whole affair. “Take care of him, please. He’s very important to me.”

He smiles, puts up a brave front before walking away.

It’s only later when he’s at home and in his bed with Mia’s arms around him that he actually cries and damns the whole soulmate affair.

 

He’s eighteen when he meets his soulmate.

Neo finds himself in Exile rather than in his room, disgruntled at the entire drinking scene and nursing a drink instead of comfortable under the sheets while nursing a book. He sighs, not quite believing that he let himself get roped into drinking with Mia and some of her new friends, whom he hasn’t met personally yet, by the way.

Phil’s loud and drunk next to him, and Tomas sober but no less louder on Phil’s other side. He smiles at the pair fondly, glad that the pangs of pain he used to feel has dwindled away. He looks around their small group. There were Phil and Tomas, who were singing quite loudly and garnering a lot of looks from people around the room; Iya, who looks as if she would rather be anywhere else than here; Mia, who’s talking to her friend Cessie while she had an arm wrapped around Iya; and Cessie, who’s as bright and wild as Tomas he’s when drunk even though she’s completely sober.

He remembers Mia mentioning another person, Cess’ brother, but Neo hasn’t caught sight of him ever since he arrived with Phil. He doesn’t mind though, it’s one less person to worry about if he’s being honest.

Neo stares down at the bright orange drink his glass is filled with. It’s more obnoxious looking than Red Wedding, and he has a feeling that it deals more damage than the aforementioned drink. He downs it in one go and is surprised by how pleasant it tastes. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe the group has finally ordered something non-alcoholic. He fills his glass once again before joining Phil and Tomas’ conversation. So far, more people have joined their group, and he’s starting to feel anxious, being surrounded by strangers.

He chugs the drink down then fills his glass. Repeat. Neo doesn’t really notice that he’s finished almost half of the pitcher filled with the obnoxiously orange drink. Doesn’t matter since no one else seems to have noticed.

Feeling the urge to pee, Neo tugs on Phil’s arm to catch his attention. “I’ll go to the restroom lang, okay?” Phil nods then presses a sloppy, wet kiss on Neo’s cheek.

“Okie, don’t die!”

“Uh, thanks.”

Neo stands up and feels the room spin a bit. He shakes his head to clear his mind before he slowly making his way to the restroom. He would have stumbled down the mini-steps had it not been for Cessie righting him.

“Ingat ka, kuya,” she tells him. “I’ll go with you, lasing ka na ata eh.”

Neo snorts but continues to hang off of her. It doesn’t register in his brain how awkward they must have looked, what with the height difference and all. “M’not drunk. I had the red stuff and orange juice,” he informs her as they stagger to the separated area of the place.

“Uh’oh,” Cess stares at him wide-eyed but Neo pays her no mind as he opens the door to the men’s rest room. Bad idea.

A guy with dark hair’s inside and is taking a piss. He partially turns around and stares at Neo and Cess with shock in his features. He glances at Cess first before giving running his eyes over Neo’s form, which Neo would have appreciated any other time than now since the guy had his dick in his hands.

“Holy fuck, ang gwapo mo, what the fuck, are you real?” The guy utters out in one go, just standing there with his dick out for all the world to see.

“I can see your penis,” Neo announces eloquently.

“You can have a go at it if you want,” he smirks in response. They stare at each other, and Neo might have glanced more than once at the guy’s dick.

“Woooo-kay! Tama na yan! Kuya, keep your dick in your pants please. No one wants to see that shit,” Cess butts in. She hurriedly pulls Neo back and slams the door.

“I bet he does!” The guy can still be heard, even though his voice is muffled by the door. Cess assists Neo to sit on one of the chairs in the small space. She smiles, looking apologetic as far as Neo can tell.

“Sorry about my kuya, he’s normally not like that.”

“Kuya?”

“Yeah, he’s my older brother. Salle.”

“He’s lovely,” Being drunk seems to have taken over Neo’s ability to speak in full sentences.

“Thanks,” a voice says. Cess and Neo look up to see Salle next to them. “Magc-cr ka ba, Cess? The ladies’ room is free.”

“Yeah, pero si kuya Neo rin gagamit kasi.”

“Don’t need to,” Neo pipes up. “You go.”

Cess looks at Neo then her brother before sighing. “Please don’t do anything illegal, kuya. Consent is key.”

“Uy!”

Cess leaves for the restroom and then it’s just the two of them. Salle looks like he’s got no plans on talking so Neo leans back and closes his eyes, wanting to take a nap, when he’s jostled. He groans and peaks an eye open. “Sorry, closed, nope.”

Salle chuckles and squats down in front of Neo. “Don’t sleep here, dude. You’re with Mia, right? Dalhin na kita,” Salle wraps an arm around Neo’s wrist, intending to pull him up.

“Nooooooo,” Neo complains. “Want Cess,” he pouts, using his free hand to try and pull Salle’s hand away. He struggles to break free and only stops when Salle’s mark catches his attention. He giggles. “Your soulmate said penis.”

“Huh?”

“Penis.”

Salle’s brow is furrowed as he stares at his mark. Neo, without thinking, reaches up and rubs the gap between Salle’s brow. “There, there,” he says in an attempt to soothe him.

“Hey, you’re Neo right?” He asks to which Neo nods in response. “Is it alright if I look at your mark?”

“M’kay, let go,” Neo starts unbuttoning his shirt, only for Salle to stop him.

“Here’s not the place to strip, babe.”

Neo shakes his head. “No, my mark. It’s on my back.”

“Oh.”

Neo fumbles with his buttons so Salle helps him. He pulls down his shirt and shifts in his seat, almost falling off in the process. “Ta da.”

“Kuya! What did I say about consent?” They look up to see Cess staring at Salle disapprovingly.

“Cess, holy shit, Cess...”

“What? What is it?”

“I got an eye candy for my soulmate.”

 

He’s eighteen and hungover when he meets his soulmate.

Neo wakes up to humming. He groans and tries to roll away from the spot of sunlight that’s hitting his bed only for him to fall off. The humming stops and is replaced by heavy footsteps leading to where he is. He rubs his eyes and rests his head on the cool tiled floor. He’s further soothed by a hand rubbing his back. “Mm, thanks,” he mumbles, body lax.

He startles when he’s replied with a laugh and a voice he’s never heard of before. “Anything for you,” Neo sits up so fast he almost butts head with the stranger. Luckily, the man was smart enough to not sit so close. Neo looks, and then he stares because _wow._

“Holy—” he makes a noise in his throat like he’s dying. The man let’s out another chuckle, and damn, he sounds nice. “Hello,” Neo greets lamely.

The stranger smiles. “Hi, Neo.”

“Oh,” Neo tries to remember who he is but can’t. “I can’t remember who you are.”

“I’m Salle,” the man introduces himself. He smirks at Neo before stealing a kiss. “It’s nice to formally meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
